I Was Forced To Be A Hero
by loseyourself99
Summary: Maximus and Cassandra are twin children of Artemis. They try to handle their lives as best as they can but Max has no motivation to help save the world. On top of that they're not the biggest fans of their mother. Can Max and Cassandra help save the world or will the rejection of their mother cause a problem. (This story follows the events of the books loosely)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone I hope you like this story that was a request from a reader.**

You know I never really liked being involved in anything. You could invite me to a celebrity party and I would turn you down. My sister Cassandra always says 'Maximus you have to learn to be more social'. I absolutely refuse. I stuff my hands in the black coat my mom gave me and headed off to my twin sisters room. When I reached the door I could vaguely hear screaming. I burst through the door and what I saw amused me, now if my sister was in danger I would do anything to save her but what I saw in front of me was hilarious.

"You OK there?" I asked her. I immediately knew the answer, she was standing on her bed pointing at the rat staring at her.

I looked at the rat and knelt down "Hey, you're kind of freaking my sister out can you get out of here?"

He looked at me and said in my head 'I asked her to open the door'. I open the door for it and he scampers out.

My sister finally relieved that the rat was gone looked at me.

"So what did you think about moms letter" She asked me grabbing her sketchbook.

"The one about how she loves me more" I said smiling. She didn't say anything she just quickly sketched something and showed me the word 'NO' beautifully drawn I must add.

"You mean the one about that summer camp she wants us to go to?" I asked.

"Yup, she said she went there when she was younger and thinks we'll enjoy it." Cassandra said.

"You can go I'll stay home." I said flopping down on her beanbag chair.

"Oh, no mister if I have to go you do too. Besides mom will be disappointed." She said making me sigh deeply, she knows just how to make me do what she wants.

"Fine, but if it sucks I'm blaming you" I said rolling my eyes, she tossed a color pencil at my head.

"You think she's trying to get rid of us, I mean, boarding school, summer camp, we're pretty much never home." I said, which caused my sister to glare at me. Then she sighed loudly.

"The only reason why we go to boarding school is because you got us kicked out of our last school and no other school would take you because of your grades." She said pointedly.

Maybe if you're lucky I'll tell you the story of how I managed to get us both expelled from school, I don't feel like telling it now.

"C'mon we have a field trip to attend." She said standing up and walking out of the room sketchbook in tow. Now I'm not even sure why we are going on this field trip it's for a class a year ahead of our but we were told we had to go.

We were all sitting on the bus heading to the museum and someone who I could easily see was a bully was throwing a sandwich at a gingered haired kid. I ignored it I hated bullies but it's better not to get involved. We walked around the museum. Mr. Brunner asked some questions to a guy named Percy. Then sadly he turned to me.

"Mr. Snow" He started "Can you tell us about this painting?"

I looked at him 'why me' "Can you pick someone else please." I said almost begging.

"Come now don't be that way." He said.

I looked at the painting and the greek words scarily turned to English. "It's the twin archers Apollo and Artemis." I don't know why but the name Artemis kind of bothered me. He smiled kindly, like he knew something that I didn't.

Did I mention I hated museums but my sister she looked like she was in a dream. She gushed over everything, but when she came to a statue of Artemis she looked at it like it did something to her. Then she went over and sketched a statue of Ares.

At lunch time I went outside and sat on the top stair with my sister. Percy was getting into it with that bully girl again. I think her name is Nancy, but while I was sitting there Percy raised his arms and I must have looked away for a second because the next thing I noticed was she was in the water. I looked at my sister but she was sketching extremely fast. Their teacher Ms. Dodds who by the way looked like some sort of monster called Percy into the building and my sister dragged me after them. What happened next made me think there was a gas leak in the building or something.

Ms. Dodds turned into some sort of creature and Mr Brunner came charging in and threw a pen to Percy that turned into a sword. Percy then proceeded to destroy her with the sword and then Mr. Brunner was gone and so was the sword. Percy looked back and saw us. I pulled my sister out of the museum because she was busy sketching something again. We all went back to the field trip like nothing happened. I was surprised to notice that everyone we talked to said that Ms. Dodds didn't exist. Weird, but I honestly didn't care that much.

Back at school my sister accompanied me back to my room.

"I have to show you something Maximus." She said, I tilted my head she only called me Maximus when it was important.

She handed me her sketchbook. I started to look through the drawings statue after statue in astute detail. The next page really caught me off guard it was Percy standing in front of bully girl and the water coming out of the fountain and grabbing her. Listen my sister is the best artist that I've ever seen but she doesn't do abstracts or imaginary scenes. Everything she draws is something that she's actually seen.

"Yeah, the water just came up and grabbed her" Cassandra said. I continued to flip through next was Ms. Dodds before and after her transformation into a monster.

"So I'm not crazy and you saw all that stuff too?" I asked her. She nodded deadpanned.

"We need to speak with Percy" She said.

"We?" I asked. She glared at me and I sighed heavily.

"Fine draw me a picture of that pen turning into a sword and I'll go." I said and she smiled making a flipping motion. I turned the page again and there it was the pen transforming into a sword. What can is say the girl is good. We heard the bell that meant everyone who wasn't in their rooms better get there soon because the RA's were going to round on us. I could tell life was going to get way more annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere in Yancy Academy**

"I mean you did see them right Chiron" Grover asked.

"Of course I did, I was the one who invited them along, though now I fear it may have been a mistake." Chiron replied.

"More demigods that need to be protected...I'm just one satyr." Grover said starting to panic.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear satyr. They have no idea who they are nor are they in any current danger." Chiron said trying to calm the young satyr's nerves. "The children of Artemis a conundrum that will never happen again."

"Wait, children of Artemis...she's supposed to be a virgin goddess!" Grover exclaimed.

"She did not come across them in a normal way, you are familiar with the way Athena has children aren't you. They were born of the same method, though I would have paid to see her reaction to their appearance." Chiron said.

"Same here" Grover agreed nodding.

**Normal POV**

The next morning classes were really annoying, did I mention I hate it here. My sister basically kidnapped me after my last class to go find that guy. You remember the guy I was talking about was it Peter or Perry...maybe it was neither I'm sure I'll figure it out when I see him.

We approached him while he was doing some chores most likely as a punishment.

"Hey, can we talk to you" Cassandra asked him.

"I'm a little busy, is it important?" He asked it sounded like he's had enough of this place. I have to say I agree whole heartedly.

"It's about the teacher that turned into a monster which you then killed with a pen?" Cassandra continued questioning him.

"Yes, the pen sword" I jumped in grabbing my sisters sketch book and flipping to the page that contains the drawing.

"The monster is more important" She complained trying to grab the book back but I held it away.

"Um...can you guys focus please?" He asked. "You guys remember Ms. Dodds, good I was starting to think everyone else was crazy." He replied, not bad I think this guy could actually be OK.

"I'm Percy by the way." He added. Ah yes, that was his name. We exchanged introductions and blah blah blah...you know what happens when you meet someone new.

I gave him the sketch book and he flipped though the pictures Cassandra drew.

"Wow, did you really draw these?" Percy asked.

"No she printed them off the internet." I couldn't resist teasing him. He just smiled, we continued to talk for about 10 more minutes while we helped him finish in the classroom.

We spent a lot of time with Percy and his friend Grover as the school year went by Percy told us at the end of the year he couldn't come back to Yancy. Cassandra gave Percy our moms business card and told him to drop us a line sometime and we could meet up. With that being done we headed home in the cab our mom sent.

Cassandra and I walked into the house and saw our mother playing with a bow and arrow and yes I do mean playing.

"You shouldn't hunt in the house it's dangerous." I told her smirking when she jumped and put the bow and arrow down.

"Dangerous Mr. Burned down the second floor computer lab" She asked returning the smirk. I knew I had to get my lovely charm from somewhere.

"Ahem, your lovely daughter is also here." Cassandra said.

"Mom do you have another daughter?" I asked and she tackled me. I started laughing it's been a while since we had one of our sibling wrestling matches.

"Hey, hey, hey. No fighting in here. If you guys destroy another living room I'm grounding you until you can pay for it." Mom said grabbing both of us by our shirt collars. "Now unpack your bags and start packing for camp."

"Speaking of camp I think I have a disease and can't go" I said feigning sickness.

"Don't worry lazy antisocial boy is not contagious." She responded which made me glare at her.

My sister went off to her room probably because she didn't want to watch me lose an argument with our mother. Did I mention she's a lawyer so I haven't won an argument with her ever. When I finally accepted defeat my mom went outside to something and 5 minutes Cassandra screamed. I grabbed my back pack and ran upstairs. I know what you're thinking he must have some awesome weapon in there but the answer to that is no. My mother trained me and Cassandra at a young age to always bring our backpacks with us weird I know.

I made it to her room and saw our next door neighbor. But the weird thing about it was she was hanging from the ceiling.

"Friends of Percy Jackson give us what was stolen or perish." She rasped out. I know what you're probably thinking Max you saved your sister and kicked that monsters butt. I wish that was the case. The reality was I froze when the attack came my sister knocked me out of the way and we ran away together. But the bad thing about houses is it's a finite space we ran out of house quickly and we were cornered.

My sister as if in a trance reached for her hair clip and as she pulled it into view it transformed into a bow and her bag turned into a quiver. Now that would have been really cool if Cassandra didn't try to swing it like a bat only to have it fly out of her hand.

I thought for a second wait I have a hair clip just like hers. I dig in my shaggy hair note to self either get a hair cut or comb my hair, I pulled it out painfully and mine did the same thing I grabbed an arrow and fired it. Horrible idea, like monumentally horrible idea. The arrow ricocheted off all the surfaces in the living room completely destroying it the fury dodged it and it came flying right back at us. We both dodged it with inhuman reflexes that I never knew we had.

"Moms gonna kill you" Cassandra yelled, my sister bless her heart sure knows how to focus on the moment.

"Not if I blame you first" I called back.

When I was sure we were both done for an arrow came right through the back of the monsters heart.

"I really hate furies" Mom said walking in with her bow and arrow and a really intense look on her face. "Time to go children, put those bows back in your hair. We have to get you safe now."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra and I stood there staring at out mother. It's like we heard her, but seeing her kill our neighbor in front of us was a lot to handle.

"Time to go? You just killed out neighbor." Cassandra said hyperventilating.

"I know the mist is strong but I know you saw her turn into a fury." Mom said. "Finish packing we have to leave."

"Not until you tell us what's going on" I said finally speaking.

"Well, what happened is that you destroyed another living room doing the exact thing you told me was dangerous." She said matter of factly.

I guess my sister and I really are a product of our mother, my sarcasm and Cassandra's need to point out things that aren't important to the situation. Before we could say anything else our mother held up her hand.

"Listen, the more you know the more dangerous it's going to be for you two. That's why we need to get to our destination before I tell you anything else." She told us. "One hour, be ready to go."

Cassandra and I walked up the stairs in silence until we made it to our room. You might wonder why share a room, well it's actually hers. We share her room and turned my room into an art studio/den of solitude. You can probably guess which part is mine.

"Mom was acting weird right?" Cassandra asked.

"Does it matter it's not like we have a choice of listening. She takes care of us and I hate to admit it but she's always right. Let's just go." I said grabbing headphones and throwing my stuff into my bag.

"Do you care about anything" She yelled at me. I sighed I didn't feel like doing this, not now not ever.

"I care about you. I couldn't protect you from that...whatever it was." I started. "If something bad would have happened to you I could never forgive myself so if mom can help me protect you, I'll do what she says."

"Look, I'm going to get stronger. I'm never going to let another situation like that happen again." Cassandra said nudging me. "Besides you'd never make it without me."

I laughed but in reality she was right I needed her the same way she needed me.

"Thats why you need to go to camp" Our mother said walking in. "At camp you'll learn how to survive."

I was going to say something smart but it just didn't seem worth it. I put my headphones on and turned it on full volume. The universal sign for stop talking to me, but they know coming from me I'm just resigning to fate. I had no intention of falling asleep but it happened. I woke up to a bird pecking me in the face. I took off my headphones and looked at it.

"What's up bird?" I asked.

"Well usually me." It said, haha it just had to be a funny bird. "Danger's coming this way just thought you should know." He responded flying off.

I went downstairs to find my mom and sister digging through a box.

"A bird just told me something bad's coming this way." I told them.

"We know, the dog next door told me." Cassandra replied.

"Here's my question do these animals already know you can understand them or do they freak out when they find out?" Mom asked.

"No idea, I'll just say both." I responded "What's that box?"

"Your stuff." Mom said pulling stuff out of it.

She handed me a BMW key fob and my sister a charm bracelet.

"Wait he gets a car and I get some stupid jewelry." Cassandra asked.

"Press the button" Mom said although she sounded really uncertain.

I did and it turned into a sword that would've cut them if they didn't have such good reflexes. I laughed this sword was awesome. It was pure black with a silver guard. My sister started to tamper with her bracelet seeing if any weapons popped out, but nothing happened.

"I feel insulted" Cassandra said. Mom and I looked at each other we didn't know what to say. We just stared at her as she continued to flick the bracelet and touch the charms. Cassandra finally gave up and opened the window and tossed it out. But something really strange happened the bracelet reappeared on her wrist and just as that happened three wolves hopped through the window.

I tried to talk to them but they ignored me and surrounded my mother and sister...sexist wolves.

"So it summons wolves good to know." Cassandra said smiling.

"Sexist wolves." I added.

"They're like that for a reason" My mom added without explaining.

Ok enough of this part you understand we got cool stuff from a dusty box and left for camp.

We rode to camp in silence all of us victim to our own thoughts. The ride was smooth enough until our friend the fury came back and we had to literally abandon car before she picked it up.

"I thought you killed her" My sister yelled as we ran through the forrest.

"Monsters re-spawn" She called back as we ran.

The fury attacked and we would've taken some serious damage if someone didn't hop out and stop the attack. We stopped and looked back.

"Well don't just stand there looking stupid" She yelled "Get through the barrier!"

We kept running, what the heck was that girl talking about. Then I looked closer and saw a big archway that said Camp Half-Blood.

We made it through the arch way and the girl who saved us was still fending off the fury's attacks.

Mom exited the barrier and pulled her bow out of thin air. I was going to let them handle it but of course my sister had to go charging out there with her bow too, so I grabbed my key sword and stood next to the girl. Bad idea I was not skilled in sword fighting and I got in the way and the girl shielded me with her arm. She yelled and the fury lost focus and that's when mom and Cassandra expertly shot her with arrows and the fury blew up once again. We walked over to the girl who was examining her injury.

"You losers got in my way." She said picking up the bags I just realized she had. Looks like she went on a snack run.

"Are you ok...um" Cassandra started.

"Clarisse, Clarisse La Rue." She responded.

My mother smiled and muttered something like 'a daughter of Ares man I missed this place'.


	4. Chapter 4

We followed as Clarisse lead us into the camp.

"Keep quiet I don't want Chiron finding me, the Big House is that way." She said pointing out in the distance at a house.

"Well it's too late fo that" A male voice called out. My eyes almost exploded out of my head, this guy literally had a horse butt.

"Let us all head to the Big House Ms. La Rue, and we can talk about the visitors you've found." He continued walking away, without a choice we followed him. Well they followed him I kept my distance I didn't want any issues with my shoes, if you get my meaning.

Inside the Big House we all sat down down in the living room and Clarisse pulled up a chair.

"Hello my name is Chiron." He said to us, then he looked pointedly at Clarisse. "Do you want to tell me what happened."

"I was sleeping in my Cabin when I heard this weird noise. I went to go check it out and ended up having to save these guys' lives."

"Hmm, then maybe you can explain the bag of snacks." Chiron said looking as though he knew Clarisse was full of it.

"Oh, those are ours" I timed in. "She saved our snacks too. If Clarisse didn't hear us we would've been in serious danger."

"If it helps I drew a narrative of what happened." Cassandra says putting up her sketchbook. We all look over at it as she flips through the story exactly as we fabricated it.

"I suppose I can't prove it either way." Chiron said sighing he even looked at my mother who just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm Cassandra and this is my brother who has forgotten his manners Max." Cassandra said, I just rolled my eyes.

"And this is our mother" Before Cassandra could finish Chiron cut in.

"Amanda, I've known her for many years."

"How many?" Cassandra asked. I don't know why my sister always cares about such trivial matters.

"I've known Chiron for about 160 maybe 170 years." Mom said.

Cassandra, Clarisse, and I looked at her like she just turned into a monster. Then Clarisse got a knowing look on her face.

"Hunter of Artemis?" She asked and my mom nodded.

I yawed loudly, and everyone looked at me like it wasn't normal to yawn at 2 in the morning.

"That's enough for now." Chiron said "You may sleep here for tonight since it's too late to make a cabin introduction."

Mom stood up "Time for me to go." She said hugging me and Cassandra. "After all you guys probably don't want to be the only one at camp with your mommy here."

"I'll see you at the end of summer, besides I've got a living room to rebuild." Mom said looking at me, as she walked out the door.

"Clarisse, let me take a look at your arm." He said grabbing her before she could protest or run. Please hand me the first aid kit on the counter over there."

I got up and grabbed the case, I opened it for him and I've never seen any of these medical supplies before.

"Please anything but that Chiron, have a heart." Clarisse said panicking. What in the world was he about to do her?

"C'mon any punishment is better than that." Clarisse said practically begging. It was so weird Clarisse didn't seem like the type to act this way in any situation.

"Oh, relax it's not a punishment. It could be fatal if you lose any more blood." When Chiron said that I just now realized that Clarisse was basically sitting in a puddle of her own blood. How was she not freaking out or screaming in pain, because any other person would be.

Chiron pulled out the 'boo boo spray' I'm gonna call it that because I don't know the technical name for it. He pulled the top off of it and yanked Clarisse's sleeve up. He sprayed a ridiculous amount on Clarisse's arm and she screamed in agony. But as I watched her injury completely disappeared.

Chiron sent Clarisse on her way scolding her about being out this late at night for any reason. And sent her on her way. He made sure my sister and I were comfortable and sent us to bed for the night as well. We were too tired to argue or complain.

The next morning we were fitted for some orange t-shirts which we refused to put on and went to breakfast. It was explained to us that every table sat the children of some Olympian God sounds ridiculous to me. Since we didn't know who our godly parent was we were stuck with the Hermes people. That's when I saw him.

"Piplup!" I said pointing at him. Cassandra hit me on the head.

"You mean Percy" She asked "Sorry Percy he's like a goldfish if he doesn't see you everyday he'll forget you."

I will not confirm or deny her goldfish theory. But man it was good to see him again no matter what his name.

We had to spend time with all of these people all day long until finally after lunch we had free time.

"There's way too much going on here for me." I told Cassandra.

"You mean besides the mythological creatures roaming around and the fact that all of these kids are heavily armed." She asked me smiling.

"C'mon we've got archery to get too." I said "I bet I'll kick your butt."

We went over to the archery range which I have to admit was really impressive. There were different levels novice, easy, medium, and combat.

We walked over to combat because it looked like the most fun.

"Whoa, there newbies you might want to start at novice or easy." A girl said walking out of the combat area.

"Who are you." I asked annoyed I hate people who try to tell me what to do.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She said.

"You think you're better than us." My sister asked, this really caught me off guard my sister doesn't do stuff like this.

"Well since I've been training for years, I'm gonna say yes." Annabeth said. My sister pushed past her looking more determined than I've ever seen her. I just followed, we pulled out our weird hair clips and they turned into bows like always.

I wasn't expecting there to be real monsters along with targets. It looked like there were nymphs and satyrs around to make sure we didn't get maimed. But it was amazing Cassandra was completely in the zone she shot everything that came her way and mine. I didn't do a bad job I just was no where near as amazing as she was. It was so strange It was like we were learning things that we've known how to do our entire lives all over again.

When we walked out that girl Annabeth was looking at us.

"That was...astounding, where did you train." She asked.

"We...we didn't." My sister said as if she wasn't even sure we really just did that. Before we could respond we were all bathed in a mysterious light. My sister and I looked up and we saw silvery flames dancing above our heads. It was a wolf sitting under a bow and arrow. Chiron came over.

"All hail Cassandra and Maximus Snow children of Artemis goddess of the moon, Master of the Hunt." Chiron stated loudly for everyone to hear. They all looked confused but they all bowed as the symbols faded away.

"Do you guys always bow to floating symbols." I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

After the weird glowing symbols disappeared Chiron quickly took us to the big house.

"What's with the creepy look" I asked because he was looking at us like we were the ones with horse butts.

"Nothing my boy, I was quite aware if your parentage I just never thought she would claim you so openly." Chiron replied.

"She, who's this she you speak of." I asked although I was fairly certain I already knew who he was talking about.

"You mean Artemis don't you." Cassandra said finally joining the conversation. "The virgin goddess, she's the reason why we have these weird bow powers."

"That is correct." Chiron affirmed. "She is the reason why you have as you so eloquently put it weird bow powers."

"But Amanda is our mother." I said getting angry.

"Amanda raised you but you are definitely a child of Artemis." Chiron replied. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Look I don't care about any goddess that left me and my sister so she could do gods know what." I yelled. I put on my headphones and walked right out of the door. I didn't feel like talking anymore.

A few days passed and I was avoiding everyone, even my sister. She tried to leave little doodles laying around to cheer me up but I wasn't in the mood. They forced me through some sword training I made it through the stupid training and stormed off through the woods by the lake where I promptly tripped over someone sleeping.

"What's your problem." Clarisse sat up looking annoyed.

"My problem, my problem is this place. I hate it and everything it stands for." I said practically steaming.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, join the club." She said rolling her eyes.

This kind of caught me off guard I thought she would have been telling me how great this place was and how lucky I was to be here.

"You think the rest of us just woke up one morning and decided, 'hey, you know what would be fun...almost dying as a demigod'." She continued. "Sometimes it's not about whether or not you like the situation you're in, it's about making the best out of it."

"That doesn't sound like something you would say." I said smirking at her.

"My older brother taught me that."

"Oh, which one." I said knowing she had a whole cabin full of siblings.

"My mortal brother, he died 3 years ago in the Marines." She said shoving me against the tree and staring at me. "Just remember no matter how bad you feel there's probably someone who feels much worst." And with that she walked off.

I tried to move but realized I was stuck. I pulled much harder and fell down, Clarisse had stuck me to the tree with a dagger. She's an interesting one and now I have to figure out how to get back at her.

I went and made up with my sister and we went through the rest of the daily activities. But today was different it would end with a capture the flag game. So basically long story short team Athena beat Team Ares and Percy got claimed by the fish guy.

At the end of the night my sister and I were escorted to the Artemis cabin. It was feminine in a neutral type of way, you know what I mean. No rainbows and unicorns but it definitely has a woman's touch to it.

"I think Percy may need our help." Cassandra said.

"You know I have a feeling that he may need help as well." I said "But it's not really any of our business we're not trained well enough to help him."

She was giving me the 'why do you even bother arguing you know I'm gonna get my way look'. I sighed heavily and she quickly drew a picture of herself throwing her hands up in triumph.

We went over to where Percy and Grover was standing with Chiron and...listen to me I cannot make this crap up. Annabeth appeared from being invisible.

"We don't know what's going on but we want in." Cassandra said.

"Unfortunately only three people are allowed to go on quests." Chiron said sadly.

"Well, Grover is a goat so we only have three." I timed in.

Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid. "Even if you don't count Grover there's still four of us."

"Not exactly me and Cassandra are one person because we are twins. In example she has all of the brain cells and I have all the charming good looks." I replied.

My sister rolled her eyes and sketched a picture that looked vaguely looked like her vomiting. It made Annabeth giggle.

Another glowing Artemis symbol appeared. Chiron smiled at us like all the questions have been answered.

"Artemis is telling us that it will be fine for all of you to go."

I immediately didn't want to go anymore but we were sent off to our respective cabins to get ready for the mission. Man, I hope this isn't gonna be too much work.


	6. Chapter 6

We made our way out of camp and Argus drove us into town, but I was too busy thinking about this whole Artemis is my mother thing. I mean imagine it everything that you knew about your very being is wrong. You find out that your mother is really your foster mother and your actual mother is a goddess who hates men. I was broken out of my thoughts when my sister nudged me and showed me a sketch of myself crying.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I asked.

"You just seemed a little lost in thought I wanted to make sure you weren't hurting yourself." Cassandra said smirking at me. I heard Annabeth snort and I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Well we made it ten miles and no monster attacks." Percy stated.

"That's bad luck to say seaweed brain." Annabeth replied.

"Why did you want to come, it seems as though you hate me." He said then they went in on some weird conversation about why their godly parents hate each other.

Meanwhile Cassandra was busy sketching a picture of Argus. It was actually a really good picture she drew every eye that was visibly seen on his body. I vaguely wondered if he had eyes _everywhere_.

Argus dropped us at the station and Cassandra gave him the picture she drew he honestly looked so happy he was going to cry as he drove off.

"I hope Argus doesn't cry last time he cried he caused a small flood at camp." Annabeth said.

We had to wait for the bus it sucked. So Annabeth, Percy, and Cassandra started playing with one of Grover's apples. I got bored so I just turned my iPod on and let the music take me away.

We made it onto the bus and finally just to see Ms. Dodds there.

"Prinplup did you see ." I asked.

"Prinplup?" Annabeth asked.

"The evolved form of Piplup" Cassandra says "He's always liked Pokemon, Max you know his name."

"Wait, I like the fact that I'm evolving." Percy said and gave me a high-five.

"Uh, can we please focus on the fact that Ms. Dodds is here please." Grover timed in.

We made it out of that stupid bus and wandered across the street to see this building.

"What the heck does that say." Percy asked.

To me it looked a lot like a it was written in Russian. I really hated being dyslexic.

"I don't know" Annabeth replied

"It says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Grover told us.

We went to the building and saw a bunch of creepy statues, really really creepy statues.

"I think I'll just wait for you guys to come out." I said eyeing a particular statue of a terrified little girl.

"Oh, don't be a baby" Cassandra said "He's always been afraid of statues of people. He thinks they used to be real people."

"Look all I'm saying is these statues are not for me."

"Oh, I assure you young man there's nothing to be afraid of young man." A woman said walking out from the back.

"Hello, are you children lost." She said leading us inside.

"We got separated from our circus caravan." Percy said.

"Yeah, We're the Twintasrophe's, he's FishBoy, and that's the Mighty Brain." I said not missing a beat.

"Quick Mighty Brain what's the capital of Turkey." Cassandra asked playing along.

"Ankara" Annabeth answered quickly.

"It's obviously 'T' but we all make mistakes sometimes." I said trying to annoy her.

She lead us to a table and put food in front of us. We all chowed down on the food when the weird lady said Annabeth's name.

I had introduced us as ridiculous circus names not real names. So how did she know Annabeth's name. I looked at my sister and it looked like she was thinking the same thing.

She started telling us stories about herself and that's when it hit me. The statue I saw at the door of the little girl screaming, she was screaming because she saw a monster. I couldn't place her name but I remember a story about a woman turning people to stone.

So after it happened Annabeth told us that we were in the lair of Medusa. We ended up running for our lives until Percy cut her head off. Then in my favorite part he put it in the box and was going to send it to Olympus.

"Percy, you shouldn't do that the gods will think you're impertinent." Grover said.

"Great idea Empoleon." I said. I stole a page from Cassandra's sketch book and wrote a little note for Artemis. My sister rolled her eyes and drew a picture of the two of us with our back turned to a woman. Good enough for her to get the idea. Percy sealed the box with the head and our little note.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "We need a new plan."

"I'm ready for everything after all I just reached my final evolution." Percy said pumping his fist in the air.

The girls had no other choice than to roll her eyes. Grover, Percy and I all laughed and cheered. Maybe this entire quest won't be the worst thing in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it's been a while. I just wanted to give you guys something. Longer chapter next time.**

We continued on our quest headed for the underworld and I'm gonna skip the part where Percy had to fight Echidna not because it's not important but because it didn't involve me. I know you guys are here for my story so forget him. (Sorry Percy you're still my best friend).

We all realized that we had been starving so we walked into a restaurant.

"We'd like to order dinner." Percy said.

"Can you pay for it?" The lady asked.

I rolled my eyes "Can you pay for it?"

But thats when a big guy and that was an understatement came walking in and shoved himself into our booth.

"It's on me" He said.

"You're as big as a Blastoise man." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"First, if I was a Pokemon I would be a Typhlosion. Second I can't come visit my little cousin."

"You're Ares." He said. "Clarisse's dad."

"Um...what are you doing here sir?" Cassandra asked.

"I came here to give you a quest." Ares said.

"We already have a quest." Percy replied. "And what is that we could possibly do for you?"

"Something I don't have time to do myself." Ares said glaring.

He explained how he went on a date and left something behind expected us to get it back. We left the restaurant and went to the abandoned water park.

"I don't know why we have to do this." Percy grumbled.

"Hey, he fed us." I said.

Percy looked at me really confused, like he didn't see the purpose of my statement.

"Max is obsessed with food he thinks everyone is good if they offer you food." Cassandra said finally looking up from her sketch pad. Hmmm, she's been looking at it the whole time. So I grabbed it so I could see what she was up to.

"Is this supposed to be Ares?" I asked laughing. "Someone has a crush."

"Don't be stupid, I always draw people and things that we run into that look different." She said blushing. "You know that."

"Sure." I said smiling as she took her sketch book back.

We made it to the ride that Ares left his stuff on and examined the area.

"Now let's think." I said aloud. "What would make two gods like Ares and Aphrodite leave this place in such a hurray that they leave things they like behind."

"I don't know maybe they're forgetful" Percy replied.

"Or maybe it's a trap." Cassandra said. Just as Percy's hand went through a trip line.

Ding, ding, ding. Cassandra wins a prize it was a trap. What makes two gods run away a trap that's going to humiliate both of them.

So Percy, Annabeth, Cassandra, and I are on this small boat about to die.

"You happy Cassandra, the love of your life is trying to kill us." I told Cassandra.

When Annabeth gave us the signal we jumped. Well they jumped I was pushed. A little too early might I add Grover caught the three of them and I ended up with my pants caught on the fence.

"You deserve that." Cassandra said.

"The love of your life is behind you." I told her and we watched as Ares walked over to us.

"You guys looked good on TV." He said.

"You tricked us." Percy yelled.

Ares gave us the information we needed and showed us our ride.

Percy, Annabeth and Cassandra walked over to the truck and were about to get on when I realized something.

"Hey, you forgot me!" I yelled. "Come get me off this fence."

Cassandra just looked at me with an evil smirk and hopped on the truck. Note to self don't tease her about her godly crushes.


End file.
